Happy Birthday, My Son
by LonelyPetals
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, anakku sayang. Uzumaki Naruto." Summary Gaje. Mau baca? Silahkan RnR. Gak suka? Jangan baca


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Happy Birthday, My Son

Cast :

Naruto Uzumaki

Minato Namikaze

Genre : Family

Warning : Boy Love Story, Inspirasi dari salah satu doujinshi Naruto yang saya baca di Naruto Gaiden, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang, menerbangkann dedaunan hijau yang tumbuh di desa Konoha. Desa yang aman, damai, dan asri. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan kedua mata sapphire sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya sambil menikmati sejuknya angin Konoha.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan," ujarnya. Dia lompat dari jendelanya menuju tepat ke jalanan yang padat karena orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

"Tapi sebaiknya kemana, ya?"

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus dan sehelai daun melintasi pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu. Hatinya tergerak untuk mengikuti arah daun itu pergi. Hingga sampailah dia di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan rindang hutan Konoha.

"Ini… dimana?" gumamnya.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku, Nak."

Naruto berbalik dan melihat seorang tinggi berambut kuning dan bermata biru seperti dirinya tersenyum ramah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto.

"Mau minum teh?" tanya orang tadi. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Disambutnya uluran tangan orang tadi. Tubuh dan hatinya terasa sangat hangat. Orang yang berada di hadapannya, dia seperti merindukan sosok itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya orang itu.

Naruto mengangguk, "kalau Anda? Siapa nama Anda?"

"Panggil saja aku Minato." Pemuda bernama Minato itu menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir Naruto yang sudah kosong.

"Minato-_san_ tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Minato hanya menggeleng, "lalu kenapa Anda berada di sini?"

"Aku mau menemui anakku. Hari ini dia berulang tahun," jelas Minato.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, "anak Anda tinggal di Konoha, ya? Anda tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Iya, anakku tinggal di Konoha sedangkan aku tinggal di tempat yang sangat-sangat jauh."

"Apa anak Anda tidak kesepian?"

Minato menggeleng, "dia punya banyak teman yang menyayanginya." Minato tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Anak Anda pasti sangat senang sekali. Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu. Sebentar lagi akan hujan. Anda juga jangan berlama-lama di sini," pamit Naruto sopan. Minato mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto." Minato memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Minato-san. Aku doakan kebahagiaan untukmu dan anakmu." Naruto tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari keluar dari hutan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu apartement kecilnya. Tempat tinggalnya itu gelap gulita. Tangannya meraba, mencari saklar lampu. Lampu menyala dan—

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Naruto."

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka serta teman-temannya yang lain berada di rumahnya. Dia terduduk lemas di atas lantai dan air matanya mengalir deras.

"Dobe?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto, "kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum senang walau air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Mereka semua memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto erat dan mengatakan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang di wajah Naruto. Hatinya terasa hangat karena kehadiran teman-teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ujarnya senang. Dia berjalan kea rah Iruka, memeluknya lalu berbisik, "Iruka-_sensei. _Tadi aku bertemu ayah."

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, anakku sayang. Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan sosok pemuda tinggi mirip Naruto tadi menghilang seiring dengan angin kencang yang berhembus di dalam hutan.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Gomennasai, ceritanya gaje begini. Buru-buru ngetik abis pulang kerja sambilan u,u. semoga kalian suka sama fanficnya.

MIND TO REVIEW? Review anda berarti untuk saya ^^


End file.
